gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City
Hey, you know how each GTA with a new number seems to represent a new era, well maybe -cause GTA 5 would be a new era- in the Gta 4 Era there will only be the DLCs/Episodes, as they can't really name them after the main cities any more, well, not really. And another thing, when R* said that DLCs for the ps3 is "likely" I began thinking, maybe the reason it's taking longer for them to make ps3 DLCs is cause the Ps3 DLCs will be set in a revamped Vice City, a cool idea or what, maybe it's a character we met in Gta 4, maybe Hossan or Packie's pal, (can't mind his name just now). What do you other PS3ers out there think? --LuisFernandoLopez 19:10, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget GTA Chinatown Wars is in the GTA IV Era too. We're just calling the next game GTA V because we don't know whether it will be in the same era or not. If it has the same engine, universe, and some interleaving storyline/characters, then it would be the same era. If not, it would be called GTA V/GTA 5 and have a new era. If it is a combination, then we'll work it out when that happens. I doubt the DLCs will become PS3 yet, but it might happen. That just wouldn't be the only thing to happen for the next 3 years. Gboyers talk 22:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::There are rumors that the DLC may come to the PS3, but they are just rumors... Fox Protector 22:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) If you download the DLC... ...does it affect the landscape of the actual game, like, is the clubhouse of the lost updated in GTA 4 to have the parking space bit? And while i'm asking questions like that, is Niko's first apartment burned down as soon as TLAD story begins? --LuisFernandoLopez 14:41, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :No. The main game stays the same. Master Sima Yi 14:44, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Exclusive Music The DLC's have exclusive music, as there are a few songs that are not in the original GTA IV game and are only found in both/either TLATD/TBOGT. Just thought I would point that out... --Submachiner 02:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Something I've been looking for a definitive answer to for a while now: This exclusive music... Does it get added in on top of what's already in GTA IV? Or does it overwrite the original stuff? --HuDaFuK 22:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Contradiction? "The disc includes three exclusive radio stations to compensate the music not carried over from GTA IV. The DLCs do not have exclusive music but music from GTA IV are carried over." The above two sentences seem to contradict each other. One says the exclusive radio stations compensate for GTA IV music not being carried over, but the other says the exact opposite... :S Ghost Leader 11:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I don't get how they contradict. Maybe it's not worded clearly. The disc has three extra radio stations while missing the ones from IV, and the DLC don't have the extra stations but retains the ones from IV.--'Spaceeinstein' 12:03, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I understand now. Yeah, the wording is somewhat confusing. Ghost Leader 15:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Difference Is there any difference AT ALL between downloading the 2 DLCs and the Episodes from liberty city disc. This is extremely important and this needs to be replied to immediately. :Im pretty sure that It dosen't. It may have a few bug fixes but the Story wnd structure of the games remain the same. Also, don't forget to sign your comments with four tidles (~~~~). Thanks. Chimpso 10:54, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::The stories are exactly the same. The difference is that the DLC version of TLAD takes place in the same Liberty City as the main game, where as the version on EFLC takes place in an updated version of the city (with small changes), shared by both episodes. Therefore the two games are incompatible. The changes to the city also change on the DLC version of TBOGT as that's the game that the changes were actually made for (for example, the changes to Rotterdam Tower, due to it's use for base jumping), and the two versions are compatible. Rockstar really needs to release a patch to fix this up. It also doesn't make sense how three storylines taking place at the exact period of time, and even interacting with each other, can have differences in the city. It's obvious that Rockstar wasn't planning ahead for the features in TBOGT when they were designing the city. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:17, January 6, 2010 (UTC) PS3: Comes in disc form, right? (See title) Also, would anyone be able to put a price on it? This being in Australia. :Yes, you can buy it as Episodes From Liberty City (the disc), as for a price, GAME is selling the Xbox 360 version for AU$58.00, so it'll probably be the same. That's very cheap compared to most games, but of course it's just DLC. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: That's on special, but the usual price (as well as at other shops, including EB Games) is AU$69.95. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:24, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::So, i'm assuming that it'll be around that price for PS3 as well? --Stankers 03:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Most likely yes. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::The DLC will be coming to PS3 and PC on March 30th. It will be available in both disc form and for download at the PlayStation Network Store. 88FanNASCAR 16:59, February 13, 2010 (EST) EFLC websites and TV shows Can someone inform me which are the new in-game websites and TV shows added to the EFLC? As much as i try to find it through the internet, i can't seem to find something other than the GTA IV websites. Thanks in advance! Paoan013 11:33, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It seems i didn't search in gta wikia very carefully. I found them here, so it's ok. Paoan013 11:33, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Unclear If I buy the disc containing this do I need the actual GTA IV disc to play it? --HeadManiac 21:49, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :If you buy the episodes on disc, you DO NOT need the original GTA IV disc. If you buy the episodes from either the XBL Marketplace or the PSN Store (When it becomes available for PS3), then you DO need the original GTA IV disc. 88FanNASCAR 17:01 February 13, 2010 (EST) TLAD - TBOGT Alright, so I'm gonna buy the GTA: Episodes From Liberty City disc when it comes out for the PS3. I still have some questions about the disc version though. - Does GTA: The Lost and Damned also have Vice City FM and the others? - Does the Rotterdam Tower have its TBOGT rendition in TLAD? - Is it possible to somehow glitch into Maisonette 9 and/or Hercules with Johnny Klebitz? - Luis Lopez is able to use the parking lots from the other two games. Can Johnny use Luis' parking lot as well? Hope you guys are able to answer these. :) -- Master Sima Yi 13:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I can't answer most of those question as I myself am waiting for the PS3 version, but I do know that on disc, both episodes share the updated city from TBOGT. That's why TLAD DLC version and EFLC can't be played together online, because of the differences in the city. I imagine that Johnny would be able to use Luis' car spaces, but in order to keep the two versions the same, maybe not? Also, I'm sure that both games are still separate, and it's not likely to be able to glitch Johnny to use TBOGT exclusive stuff, however, on the PC, a mod could do this. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Parking spaces something that has bothering me is the parking spaces from original GTA IV, does they work in the DLC disc form? :I know that you can park in Niko's car spaces in the DLC. I assume that it's the same for both the downloaded version and EFLC (the disc), but I'm not completely sure as I don't own EFLC yet, as I own a PS3. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:06, February 15, 2010 (UTC) delay Wonderful. It's official, the game has been delayed until mid April. Whoooo... Hopefully because they're fixing the Lost And Damned compatibility issues. Yeah right... --HuDaFuK 10:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) They're not there I live in the UK and checked Playstaion Store today and they're not there for me. They said they would be out today! Sigh... Are they there for anyone else in the UK? I know they're out in America because my friend has them and he lives in America. Chiefsean16 08:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :I take it you've got them by now... I think they were just late releasing them on Friday. I got them late Friday morning but I know my mate who was hoping to start downloading them before going in to work didn't have any luck. Still, like I said, it's a moot point now that they've been out a few days.--HuDaFuK 09:51, April 19, 2010 (UTC) question about this DLC Hi, i have a question about this "Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City". If you buy it you can play the two extra stories, but can I also play the original story withouth having bought the original GTA IV? :No, the EFLC disc doesn't contain the original game, it wouldn't all fit on one disc. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) 'I't remides me of the trilogy but with good graphics and only 2. Witch one is better? Weirdness I'm sorry to say, but the majority of characters and missions throughout the GTA IV Episodes from Liberty City expansion packs are WEIRD! I like playing the ACTUAL game as well as San Andreas over Episodes From Liberty City! HenryDuckFan 16:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) NOMNOM2 (talk) 03:24, April 21, 2013 (UTC)this game is pretty fun sometimes